


凝结的回忆

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [16]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 八乙女乐母亲视角有捏造设定
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 1





	凝结的回忆

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录第16篇  
> 过度篇章，回忆为主

随着门口的铃声响起，她看到了跟在儿子身后的那个女孩的脸。

真的很像。

像照片中站在那个混蛋身边的叫“结”的女人。

现在的自己究竟是什么感觉呢？

几天前，儿子跟她说自己正在交往时，她是很欣喜的。儿子在男女关系上的态度一直很淡，这让她不由得怀疑是不是自己给他留下了什么童年创伤。

八乙女乐的童年，是在父母的争吵声中度过的。她不是个能为孩子牺牲的母亲，从不会在儿子面前掩饰情绪。那些杯盘尽碎、摔门痛哭的景象，在儿子眼里究竟有多可怕，她无法尽知。那时的她，完全沉浸在自己的不幸中，儿子是她唯一的救命稻草，至于是否会拉着儿子一起溺水，她并不在乎。

她嫁给八乙女宗助的时候，那个混蛋刚离开一家大经纪公司，还是个辛苦创业的青年。她出身于荞麦面店，虽然身份并不匹配，但论起差距来倒也不算很大。八乙女宗助对她的追求直截了当，一如他对待工作的态度——雷厉风行，迅速了结。婚后回想起来，以那个混蛋为了钱可以不择手段的个性，竟然没有选择娶一个能在事业上给他助力的女人，就是件很可疑的事。然而，那时全家人包括自己都没有怀疑，只觉得这是个有事业心、有前途的青年，自己便稀里糊涂地嫁了过去。

嫁过去之后，一切渐渐改变了。他很忙，忙得无暇顾及她。当时她以为这只是男人拼事业的代价。一开始作为单纯的家庭主妇，自己还能用家务填补生活的空缺，可是随着那个混蛋的事业突飞猛进，他对她的要求便不再是单纯的家庭主妇了。她是社长夫人，要作为能站在他身边的，优雅得体、说漂亮话的陪衬。至于她想要的东西，他却毫不关心。

反抗与争吵的结果是自己完全被冷落，无论是场面上还是家庭中，他都无视她的存在。八乙女家没有人看得起她，儿子成为了她唯一的慰藉。她知道自己其实并不特别喜欢孩子，当她第一眼看到面前皱巴巴、皮肤通红的小东西时，她并没有如预想中在心里产生“母爱”。她只是抱着这个让她痛得半死的肉团，累得什么表情也做不出来。

“名字叫八乙女乐。”

名字是那个混蛋起的，她不在乎，这小东西叫什么都没关系。她一心扑在乐的身上，只是因为自己真的无事可做，当每次被产后后遗症折磨，被半夜的哭声吵醒，为孩子的病痛奔波时，她甚至产生了自虐的快感，自己付出越多，八乙女家便欠她越多。这虚无的人情债，在她心中积累盘算着，似乎真的能在某一天等到偿还一样。

然而，怎么会没有爱呢？看着这个小东西一点点长大，长得越来越像自己和那个混蛋，又怎么会没有爱呢？乐的笑容可以稀释一切母亲的痛苦，乐的每一步成长都让她自豪。母爱是从什么时候开始出现的？是第一次抱他去体检时，发现他是周围又黑又皱的孩子中长得最白最好看的时候吗？还是他挥舞手臂，甩开那个混蛋的手的时候呢？无论是何时，只要有乐，她就还能在这个家过下去。

改变一切的契机是那张照片。她不止一次怀疑过丈夫的忠诚，也请过私家侦探，可都没有什么结果。她的丈夫不是没有柔情，有时他会流露出留恋的痛苦神色，也许是出于女人的天赋，她断定这是他爱着别的女人的证明。几年过去，她渐渐明白他们之间即使有过“爱情”，也早已烟消云散。她苦苦寻找丈夫不忠的证据，不过是想坐实对方的罪恶，保全自己的尊严而已。

“结”这个名字是她从事务所的工作人员口中听来的。那时她才知道那个混蛋曾经深深爱着一个叫“结”的女人。她痛心地惊觉，公司里的人，比她更了解她的丈夫。

从此她开始积极出现在八乙女事务所里，只要不做多余的事，那个混蛋倒也不会横加干涉。她收集的情报有限，却也足够了。她知道那个混蛋曾经和那个“结”同在一家经纪公司工作，知道那个“结”嫁给了别的男人，知道这么多年过去了，那个混蛋仍然记恨着娶了“结”的男人。

这也没什么，毕竟是陈年旧事了。知道自己的丈夫对旧情人余情未了，这虽不是什么好事，但相较于其他可能性，也算不上坏事。

直到，直到她在那个混蛋忘记上锁的抽屉里看见那张照片。

年轻的他，身边站着一个女人，而那个女人，与自己有几分相像。

那个女人一定是“结”。

从一开始，从一开始自己就只是“结”的替身。

她以为的那转瞬即逝的爱情，根本就没有存在过。

而这一切，公司员工都比她清楚。

还保全什么尊严，在别人眼里自己早就没有尊严了。

仿佛封闭多年的死水终于等来了倾泻的渠道，这些年的委屈与痛苦，都喷涌而出。她不再忍耐，即使在场面上也不再给八乙女家留面子。她一有机会就又吵又闹，吵闹完便抱着乐哭泣，详细地告诉乐，八乙女家的女人们如何看不起她，如何欺负她，而他的老爸却爱着一个叫“结”的女人。

生活成了一个恶性循环，她越是吵闹，八乙女家的人便越是瞧她不起，越是瞧她不起，她便越闹。而乐，成了她唯一的倾诉对象，唯一的救命稻草。

有一天，当她像往常一样抱怨着那个混蛋可能存在的外遇，以及那个“结”时，乐突然开口了。

“妈，这些话是应该跟儿子说的吗？”

“……什么意思？”

“这种事，一般母亲会跟儿子说吗？”

她愣住了。

是学校里有人跟他说了什么？还是叛逆期来得比预想的早呢？

“妈，既然这么痛苦，为什么不离婚呢？跟我说又有什么用呢？”

“……离婚哪有那么容易。”

“难在哪里呢？老爸不同意吗？”

“……我不知道。”

“那就去问他。如果您害怕去问，我就替您去问他。”

儿子，是个小傻瓜啊。

“离婚。……离婚后妈妈又能去哪里呢？”她叹了口气。

“去外公家呀。”

真是个小傻瓜啊。

“乐，嫁出去的女儿，回到娘家，会被瞧不起的。”

“可您在这里已经被瞧不起了啊。”

不仅傻，还很白目。

“我去问外公，您离婚后能不能回去。”乐说完跑向电话机。

不仅白目，还是白痴。

儿子力气已经很大了。她费了九牛二虎之力才把电话抢过来。

“你想逼死我吗！你们八乙女家的人都一个样！”她抱着电话机吼叫着，泪水飞溅而出。

乐站在旁边，脸上是不属于那个年纪的，深沉的悲哀。

“对不起，妈妈。”乐跪下来环住她，“可我想为您做些什么。让我为您做些什么吧。要我去把老爸打一顿也行。”

五味杂陈，她扔掉电话机，死死抱住乐，像往常一样嚎啕大哭。她突然发现自己是多么自私，自私了那么多年，攥着自己最爱的人，一起沉溺在生活的苦水中。

她决定放手了。即使回到娘家接受耻笑，她也不能再这样拖下去。她放开了手中紧紧攥了多年的救命稻草。她已经自私了很多年，不能再拉着最爱的人在水中一起挣扎，只有放开手，他才能上岸，而自己，也才会自救。

“和我交往的……是结的女儿。”八乙女乐说出“结”这个字时，难得的动摇了。

“什么？！”

“她是小鸟游事务所社长和结的女儿，叫小鸟游纺，是idolish7的经纪人。”

“常听说的idolish7的经纪人是结的女儿？”

“是。”

“我这辈子摆脱不了那个叫‘结’的女人了吗？”

“老妈，对不起。她完全不知道父辈的事情。还请您不要迁怒她。”

儿子这么郑重的说话，说明他是认真的。乐和那个混蛋一样固执，她如果不同意，乐估计也不会让步，除非自己寻死觅活。可是，自己已经不想再为那个叫“结”的女人寻死觅活了。

“你把我当什么人了！我不会迁怒，毕竟是很久以前的事了。可我要是不喜欢她，会直说的。你什么时候带她来见见？”

“您想见她吗？”

“废话。”

“正式见面……”

“不要正式的，就带她来荞麦面店给我看看就行了。”

“这……可以吗？”

“我要是不喜欢她，顶多把面做难吃点，不会泼到她脸上的。”

虽说不会把面泼到脸上，但看着那张和照片中女人如此相像的脸，她还真想尝试一次。

“初、初次见面，我叫小鸟游纺。”

女孩看起来十分紧张。说不定自己的表情现在十分可怕。

“纺……小鸟游小姐正在和我交往。”

“结是你妈妈吗？”

“老妈！”乐没想到老妈连客套话都不说一句。

“是。妈妈在我小时候去世了。您认识她吗？”

“去世了啊……”

原来“结”早就去世了，怪不得那个混蛋有时会露出痛苦的表情。在他眼里，自己还不如一个死人呢。

“我前夫认识她。你和她长得很像。”

“老妈……”

“谢、谢谢。”纺不知如何应答，只能表示感谢。

“吃面吧。”她端出两盘冷荞麦。

“您不吃吗？”

“我吃过了。”说完，她自顾自地在一旁坐了下来。

乐和纺交换了一下眼神。乐抚着纺的肩膀，表情带着些歉意。

“谢谢。我开动了。”

夹起面条，面却都坨在一起，成为了一大块面疙瘩。一看就是已经放了很久了。

她看到乐的眉头皱了起来，抬头看向自己，眼神中都是失落与痛苦。

“我要是不喜欢她，顶多把面做难吃点……”

她是这么说的，她也这么做了。她肯定不喜欢“结”的女儿，不用见面也知道。

对不起，乐。就让我再自私一次。

“乐对你好吗？”

“欸？啊。乐对我很好。”纺慌忙放下筷子。

“你有朋友吗？”

“有。”

“能发泄情绪的朋友。知道你们在交往的朋友。”

“有。Idolish7的各位都帮了我很多。”

“那就别把苦水倒到乐耳朵里。”

“……”

“老妈……”

“我就这一条要求。”

她看着乐，那张脸和那个混蛋年轻时很像，可是，不一样，没有人比她更了解这个男人的温柔。他的温柔包容了她多年的苦水，她不会允许另一个女人再往里倾倒垃圾。

“等等，老妈，这一条普通人都做不到吧。”

“跟你交往的姑娘，怎么会是普通人。”

她看向纺，那个姑娘困窘地低下了头。

看上去分明是个很普通的姑娘。乐为什么会喜欢她？难道真就是因为那张脸吗？父子审美真是出奇的一致。

“纺不是……”

“我曾经尝试过！”纺开口道，“我曾经尝试过不向乐抱怨，只做能让乐高兴的事，当个完美的女朋友。”

“纺……”

“可是，后来我发现这是行不通的。我做不到。对不起，伯母，我做不到。”

虽然看上去很可怜，但既然如此，那也没办法了。

“那就没什么好说的了。”

“老妈，为什么？要提这么苛刻的要求。我愿意分担她的痛苦。我愿意仔细聆听对方，我也是以成为有包容力的男性为目标的。我自小就是这么生活过来的啊。”

“就是因为你是这么生活过来的，我才会提这样的要求！”她喊道，感觉自己呼吸都变得困难了。

都是因为我，你才会这么辛苦地生活过来啊。

店铺的空调机在徒劳地吹送冷风，可空气却似乎凝固了。

“老妈，在您的回忆里，应该也有美好的部分吧。”乐站起身。

“我和您在一起，即使是听您抱怨，现在想起来，也不全是痛苦。无论是高兴还是痛苦，这些都是宝贵的回忆。一个人无法承受另一个人所有的苦水，但是如果一点都不能分担，那又怎么接受别人的爱。”

乐的眼睛闪着水光，她已经好几年没有看到这种水光了，思绪不由回到了那个争抢电话的夜晚，那时，他的眼中就闪着这样令人心碎的光。

“我希望我能和纺分担痛苦，她向我哭泣，向我抱怨的时候，我会抱紧她。这就是我的幸福。”

“我、我会尽量不给乐添麻烦的。”纺也站起身，“虽然我不能保证不向乐吐苦水，但我绝对会克制自己。我保证，我也会主动分担他的痛苦，听他的抱怨，安慰他。”

看着站在面前的两个人，她莫名感到不爽。

这就是爱情吗？那个她从未体验过的东西。

而且，她果然还是接受不了那张脸。不过，已经自私了一回，不能再让儿子露出那样的表情了。

“算了算了。就当我没说。”她看上去像是不耐烦地起身避开，“吃不下，就走吧。下次再给你们做。”

“下次……”乐不安地想问些什么。

“下次，会现做的。”她冷冷地说。

“谢谢，老妈。”

乐和纺刚出门，乐又折返回店里。

“又怎么了？”

“老爸跟我说过，他带您去吃法式料理，您抱怨的那些时候，是他很美好的回忆。”

“突然说这干什么。谁管他。”她收拾着碗盘，头也不抬一下。

“我走了，下次再来帮忙。”

听到门口的响铃声，她知道他们已经离开。

“什么美好的回忆。”她嘟囔着，没意识到自己的嘴角正微微上扬。


End file.
